The present disclosure relates to refrigeration. More particularly, it relates to refrigerant separators.
Earlier proposals for ejector refrigeration systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,318 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,660. FIG. 1 shows one basic example of an ejector refrigeration system 20. The system includes a compressor 22 having an inlet (suction port) 24 and an outlet (discharge port) 26. The compressor and other system components are positioned along a refrigerant circuit or flowpath 27 and connected via various conduits (lines). A discharge line 28 extends from the outlet 26 to the inlet 32 of a heat exchanger (a heat rejection heat exchanger in a normal mode of system operation (e.g., a condenser or gas cooler)) 30. A line 36 extends from the outlet 34 of the heat rejection heat exchanger 30 to a primary inlet (liquid or supercritical or two-phase inlet) 40 of an ejector 38. The ejector 38 also has a secondary inlet (saturated or superheated vapor or two-phase inlet) 42 and an outlet 44. A line 46 extends from the ejector outlet 44 to an inlet 50 of a separator 48. The separator has a liquid outlet 52 and a gas outlet 54. A suction line 56 extends from the gas outlet 54 to the compressor suction port 24. The lines 28, 36, 46, 56, and components therebetween define a primary loop 60 of the refrigerant circuit 27. A secondary loop 62 of the refrigerant circuit 27 includes a heat exchanger 64 (in a normal operational mode being a heat absorption heat exchanger (e.g., evaporator)). The evaporator 64 includes an inlet 66 and an outlet 68 along the secondary loop 62 and expansion device 70 is positioned in a line 72 which extends between the separator liquid outlet 52 and the evaporator inlet 66. An ejector secondary inlet line 74 extends from the evaporator outlet 68 to the ejector secondary inlet 42.
In the normal mode of operation, gaseous refrigerant is drawn by the compressor 22 through the suction line 56 and inlet 24 and compressed and discharged from the discharge port 26 into the discharge line 28. In the heat rejection heat exchanger, the refrigerant loses/rejects heat to a heat transfer fluid (e.g., fan-forced air or water or other fluid). Cooled refrigerant exits the heat rejection heat exchanger via the outlet 34 and enters the ejector primary inlet 40 via the line 36.
The exemplary ejector 38 (FIG. 2) is formed as the combination of a motive (primary) nozzle 100 nested within an outer member 102. The primary inlet 40 is the inlet to the motive nozzle 100. The outlet 44 is the outlet of the outer member 102. The primary refrigerant flow 103 enters the inlet 40 and then passes into a convergent section 104 of the motive nozzle 100. It then passes through a throat section 106 and an expansion (divergent) section 108 through an outlet 110 of the motive nozzle 100. The motive nozzle 100 accelerates the flow 103 and decreases the pressure of the flow. The secondary inlet 42 forms an inlet of the outer member 102. The pressure reduction caused to the primary flow by the motive nozzle helps draw the secondary flow 112 into the outer member. The outer member includes a (mixer having a convergent) section 114 and an elongate throat or mixing section 116. The outer member also has a divergent section or diffuser 118 downstream of the elongate throat or mixing section 116. The motive nozzle outlet 110 is positioned within the secondary nozzle convergent section 114. As the flow 103 exits the outlet 110, it begins to mix with the flow 112 with further mixing occurring through the mixing section 116 which provides a mixing zone. In operation, the primary flow 103 may typically be supercritical upon entering the ejector and subcritical upon exiting the motive nozzle. The secondary flow 112 is gaseous (or a mixture of gas with a smaller amount of liquid) upon entering the secondary inlet port 42. The resulting combined flow 120 is a liquid/vapor mixture and decelerates and recovers pressure in the diffuser 118 while remaining a mixture. Upon entering the separator, the flow 120 is separated back into the flows 103 and 112. The flow 103 passes as a gas through the compressor suction line as discussed above. The flow 112 passes as a liquid to the expansion valve 70. The flow 112 may be expanded by the valve 70 (e.g., to a low quality (two-phase with small amount of vapor)) and passed to the evaporator 64. Within the evaporator 64, the refrigerant absorbs heat from a heat transfer fluid (e.g., from a fan-forced air flow or water or other liquid) and is discharged from the outlet 68 to the line 74 as the aforementioned gas.
Use of an ejector serves to recover pressure/work. Work recovered from the expansion process is used to compress the gaseous refrigerant prior to entering the compressor. Accordingly, the pressure ratio of the compressor (and thus the power consumption) may be reduced for a given desired evaporator pressure. The quality of refrigerant entering the evaporator may also be reduced. Thus, the refrigeration effect per unit mass flow may be increased (relative to the non-ejector system). The distribution of fluid entering the evaporator is improved (thereby improving evaporator performance). Because the evaporator does not directly feed the compressor, the evaporator is not required to produce superheated refrigerant outflow. The use of an ejector cycle may thus allow reduction or elimination of the superheated zone of the evaporator. This may allow the evaporator to operate in a two-phase state which provides a higher heat transfer performance (e.g., facilitating reduction in the evaporator size for a given capability).
The exemplary ejector may be a fixed geometry ejector or may be a controllable ejector. FIG. 2 shows controllability provided by a needle valve 130 having a needle 132 and an actuator 134. The actuator 134 shifts a tip portion 136 of the needle into and out of the throat section 106 of the motive nozzle 100 to modulate flow through the motive nozzle and, in turn, the ejector overall. Exemplary actuators 134 are electric (e.g., solenoid or the like). The actuator 134 may be coupled to and controlled by a controller 140 which may receive user inputs from an input device 142 (e.g., switches, keyboard, or the like) and sensors (not shown). The controller 140 may be coupled to the actuator and other controllable system components (e.g., valves, the compressor motor, and the like) via control lines 144 (e.g., hardwired or wireless communication paths). The controller may include one or more: processors; memory (e.g., for storing program information for execution by the processor to perform the operational methods and for storing data used or generated by the program(s)); and hardware interface devices (e.g., ports) for interfacing with input/output devices and controllable system components.
Various modifications of such ejector systems have been proposed. One example in US20070028630 involves placing a second evaporator along the line 46. US20040123624 discloses a system having two ejector/evaporator pairs. Another two-evaporator, single-ejector system is shown in US20080196446.